dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamięć już wróciła mi
Pamięć już wróciła mi 'jest ostatnią piosenką pojawiającą się w odcinku ''Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota ''z sezonu drugiego serialu ''Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, śpiewaną przez Skipper'a, Alex'a, Doktora Bulgota, Szeregowego, Kowalskiego, Rico oraz Króla Juliana. Tekst thumb|right|257 px'''Alex:'' Oooh, plan coś nie podziałał, może trzeba zmienić strategię? '' '''Skipper: 'Czekaj, czemu ty nie śpiewasz ? Alex: '''Nie działa to na mnie, bo nie jestem prawdziwy, ale to tylko taka teoria. '''Skipper: ''Nie wierzę! Ty przecież kochasz sztukę!'' Alex: '''Taniec – i owszem! '''Skipper: ''Tu przydałby mi się partner!'' Alex: '''To zaproś mnie do duetu – jedno słowo i mogę dać z siebie wszystko. (mowa) '''Skipper: ''Och, biedne lwisko!'' Słaby mam dziś ton! Alex: ''I nie posiadasz ucha choć, słyszysz całkiem nieźle'' Skipper: ''Brzmię jak rdzawy dzwon!'' Alex: ''Ale za to masz... eee... ducha? Ty w sercu siłę masz!'' Skipper: Lecz brak mi silnych płuc! Alex: Stój! Ja wierzę że radę dasz! Skipper: Nie zawsze chcieć to znaczy móc! Alex: No, daj spokój, szefie, spróbuj! Skipper: Pa, ra, ra, pa, pa, pa, pa... Pa, rara, tata. Ta, tara, ba, ba, bo, baa! Skudli dudli! Alex: No i właśnie o to chodzi ! (mowa) Skipper: Ta! Dibi, dabi, duba Dim, ba, ram, bu, bam, dibi, babi, buba Bam ba! Dibi, dabi, duba Dib, bada, duda... PINGWINY WSTAJĄ! Pamięć już wróciła mi, i głos znowu brzmi! Głowa działa, wszystko gra, zgniotę cię raz dwa! Bulgot: Polemizowałbym, poza tym słaby rym! Skipper: Wracam do formy i skakania, nici z twego mózgu prania! Może śpiewasz ładnie, lecz wylądujesz na dnie! Szeregowy: Szef zwodzi go słowami! Kowalski: Musimy działać sami. Rico: Co robić dobrze wiemy! Kowalski: O tak! Baterię mu wyjmiemy! Skipper: Drżyj więc, będzie bęc! Koniec już, koniec gry, nie wygrasz ty, lecz my! Bulgot: Znów bardzo mylisz się', ta twoja gra to żart!'' Nie masz dobrych kart, maszyno, dźwiękiem pluj! '''Skipper: Ja szczere wierzę w oddział swój, Formacja Tango, Bravo, Fox-rot! Julian:'' I taniec zwany Ro-bot''. Bulgot: Co wy wyprawiacie?! Szeregowy: Nie mów, że masz pełne gacie. Rico: '''Bim, barabambibabua! '''Kowalski: ''Po tobie stary gracie, gracie, gracieee!!!'' (W tym czasie Skipper w zwolnionym tempie wyjmuje baterię z nawiedzonej MP3-ki Juliana, która spada wraz z delfinem. Pingwiny stoją na nim.) Skipper: ''I machamy!'' Pingwiny: '(''Słońce wschodzi.) Machu-mach! Tekst oryginalny '''Alex: (talking) Ooh, so that didn't work. Let's rethink your strategy. Skipper: Okay, how come you're not singing? Alex: (talking) I think it doesn't impact me because I'm not real. Not sure, just, you know, a theory. Skipper: No way! Show stuff is your big thing! Alex: (talking) It is ironic. Skipper: 'Cause now I could use some guiding. Alex: (talking) Nobody has to force me to sing. If you need me, I am ready to cut loose. Skipper: Oh what's the use? Skipper: I can't hold a tune Alex: (now singing) But you can catch a tuna. A great-a big-a tuna! Skipper: I can't rhyme with moon. Alex: Maybe go with ... uh, Luna? Alex: You've got a song in your heart. Skipper: It's actually my lung. Alex: So what if it's not great art? Skipper: This hero prefers to be unsung. Alex: (speaking) Aw, c'mon, you can do it Skipper! Skipper: Ba-da-da-ba-ba-ba-ba... Ba-da-da-da-da...? Da-da-da-da-ba-ba-bo-ba.. Skoodle-y doodle-y! Alex: (speaking) Skipper that's great! Skipper: Yeah! Bee-bee-dop-a-doo-bop Bee-bee-dop-a-bop-bow Badoo-bop zip-zow.. Scuddly wuddly Cute and cuddly Alex: Yeah! Yeah! Skipper: We are the penguins! (after this part) Skipper: I Remember everything,this bird can sing Now I've got marbles back I'm Ready to attack! Bulgot: That's open to debate. Beside you're much too late. Skipper: I know my name and I've got your number Overcame when you put me under. Your voice maybe pretty! Keep your flippers off my city. Szeregowy: Skipper's song is a distraction! Kowalski: The time has come for action. Rico: The devil dare contraption! Kowalski: Of course, power cell extraction! Skipper: I say no way. This is it, end of the line. Victory's not his, it's mine. Bulgot: I have to disagree, this time it's not enough. You don't have the stuff. It's time to end this noise. Skipper: For that I'm counting on my boys. I'm thinking Tango, Bravo, Foxtrot. Julian: And I will dance the robot. Bulgot: What on Earth are you doing? Szeregowy: Just a little plan we're brewing. Rico: Bleh! What do you think we're doing? Kowalski: Your arrogancer you'll be ruing,ruing,ruing! (after dr. blowhole defeated) Skipper: Smile and wave boys. Pingwiny: Smile and wave! Ciekawostki * Gdy Skipper ma przywróconą pamięć, w drugiej części piosenki można usłyszeć instrumentalną wersję czołówki otwierającą serial. Kategoria:Piosenki z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru